Shiran Blackrock
Shiran Blackrock - jedna z głównych postaci w The Legends of Slayers. 'Rozdział I' Prolog Shiran nigdy nie poznała swoich rodziców bowiem tuż po narodzeniu na prawej dłoni dziewczynki (dokładnie zewnętrznej stronie) pojawił się znak samego Płomiennego Smoka Ceifeeda. Została ona odebrana rodzinie i przemieszczona na Biegun Północny gdzie wychowa i wytrenuje ją czarownik Landr. Jej trening będzie trwał 15 lat. Odcinek 1 W czasie swojego pobytu na Biegunie uczyła się głównie czytać różnego rodzaju księgi. Głównie dotyczących magii, zwłaszcza czarnej, ponieważ w niej wykazywała największą zdolność. Pewnego razu Landr poprosił Shiran o zaniesienie ziół do Starosty z pobliskiej wioski, jako jego przybrana córka często wyręczała go z podobnych obowiązków. Sam był już schorowany i nie tak silny jak dawniej. W zamian za przysługę Starosta chętnie podzielił się swoim zbiorem ksiąg, Shiran znalazła tam jednak coś ciekawszego, zwój z czarem Dynast Breath. Szczęśliwa, ponieważ znała ten czar i wiedziała, że należy do potężnych wracała szybko, chcąc pochwalić się Mistrzowi. Niestety wrodzony pech na to nie pozwolił i po drodze zatrzymał ją niedźwiedź. Dość sprawnie jednak Shiran sobie poradziła przynosząc również głowę bestii, która ostatecznie nie przydała się Mistrzowi. Tego samego dnia zachowanie Landra nieco się zmieniło. Z niewiadomych przyczyn zaatakował Shiran czarną magią, co powinno skończyć się śmiertelnie. W tym momencie została aktywowana jednak Boska Furia, dzięki czemu dziewczynka przeżyła. Tak zakończył się jej trening, ponieważ to aktywowanie tej mocy było jego celem. Wysoki zakapturzony człowiek przyszedł zabrać ją ze sobą, aby wykonała swoją misję. Zdezorientowana nie chciała żegnać się z przybranym ojcem, wiedziała że gdy teraz odejdzie więcej go nie zobaczy. Nie miała niestety na to wpływu. Została przeniesiona razem z czwórką innych osób, które jak się okazało posiadają taką samą moc, Boską Furię. Wysoki, dziwny człowiek miał na imię Etaf, dużo mówił co się dzieje w tej chwili na świecie, o Aspell, o naszej mocy, o naszej misji uratowania świata. Shiran nie wszystko zrozumiała, nie za wszystkim nadążała, póki co przeraża ją bardziej fakt, że została zabrana przez dziwnego Etafa, nie wróci do Mistrza, będzie od teraz z czwórką dużo starszych mężczyzn, a wśród nich jest nawet Wilkołak. Nie do końca jeszcze wie jak ona, z niewielkimi jeszcze umiejętnościami miałaby walczyć z tak silnym przeciwnikiem i go pokonać. Czuje, że pech dalej ją prześladuje, ale pozostało jej jedynie wierzyć w swój talent, o którym tyle ją zapewniał jej przybrany ojciec. Odcinek 2 Pierwszym wspólnym zadaniem było znalezienie trzech sztyletów, które są potrzebne do przeniesienia w czasie. Dzięki mocy Etafa cała piątka znalazła się przy Ruinach Czasu, gdzie miały się one znajdować. Nie znając zupełnie miejsca wszyscy byli dosyć ostrożni, Ruiny okazały się być większe niż początkowo było widać, toteż samo znalezienie wejścia zajęło trochę czasu. Ciemność nie ułatwiała zadania, a wokół krążyło mnóstwo szkieletów, które nie należały do najsłabszych. Mimo nieznajomości wspólnych mocy i umiejętności dość sprawnie szła współpraca, okazało się, że każdy jest dobry w innej dziedzinie. Kosztem dużego zmęczenia, również ran pozostałych członków drużyny, udało się zdobyć artefakty i znaleźć miejsce, w którym cała piątka ma zostać przeniesiona dwa lata wcześniej. Odcinek 3 Udało się bez większych problemów przenieść dwa lata wcześniej. Wszyscy znaleźli się w ciemnym miejscu, w którym było sporo Goblinów. Nie było z nimi większych problemów, jednak szukając wyjścia wszystko wydawało się coraz dziwniejsze. Okazało się, że zostali przeniesieni do Goblinlandu, gdzie znajdują się przeróżne atrakcje z udziałem Goblinów. Pierwszy raz wiedzieli coś takiego, więc zdziwienie było niemałe. Nie myśląc o tym wcześniej, okazało się że nikt nie ma nawet srebrniaka przy sobie, a jak się okazuje jest znaczący problem. Prawdopodobnie z tego całego zdezorientowania swoje pierwsze zarobione w Goblinlandzie - 5 srebrnych, zostało wydane na strzelnicy, a wygrać udało się tylko breloczek marnej jakości. Po dłuższej chwili rozrywki drużyna postanowiła udać się do najbliższego miasta. Magowie korzystając z okazji, że znajduje się biblioteka, postanowili podszkolić swoje umiejętności, szermierze szukali informacji jak podążyć dalej. Kolejnym celem było Atlas City, bardzo powoli zbliżając się do Kalmaart i Etafa. Nicolas znalazł tam Gildię Pracy, z której dostał zlecenie, problemem byli nieumarli straszący przy grobowcach. W mieście znajdowały się też aż dwie gildie Czarnej Magii, co bardzo ucieszyło Shiran i naprawdę sporo się nauczyła podczas tej wyprawy. Zdesperowani brakiem pieniędzy wszyscy ruszyli na pomoc dozorcy. Dotarcie tam zajęło trochę czasu, udało się jednak zjeść po drodze upolowanego wilczka. To dodało wszystkim trochę energii. Same grobowce były nieco straszne, a naprzeciw stanęły dwa Szkielety i Duch, który swą mocną techniką, Sleeping, wyłączył z walki dwóch magów. Został jednak w porę odesłany, a szermierze poradzili sobie ze szkieletami. Duchy już nie będą wychodziły z grobowców, zadanie zostało wykonane. Wracając po obiecane pieniądze spokój zakłóciła wielka żaba, która na szczęście bez większych problemów została pokonana. A loot, który przy niej znaleźli pozwolił na podwojenie swojej pieniężnej nagrody. Głodni i zmęczeni, ale w końcu z pieniędzmi, wszyscy zjedli potrójne porcje. Te kilka chwil były jednymi z ich najprzyjemniejszych w życiu. Gotowi na dalsze przygody ruszają dalej. Odcinek 4 W Telmoord magowie i szermierze zaczęli od dokształcania swoich umiejętności, korzystając z możliwości dużego miasta. Długa droga jeszcze przed podróżnikami, dlatego nie tracąc czasu następnego dnia wyruszyli dalej. Nie zauważyli nawet kiedy przechodzili obok magicznego zagajnika, co nie mogło skończyć się dobrze. Na drodze stanęły im dwa wilki chaosu i jeden łuskowy, niestety były wyjątkowe, przez co silniejsze. Okazały się nawet za silne dla piątki podróżników, łuskowy wilk bez problemu wszystko unikał, a Lothar ledwo nadążał z leczeniem. Lodowa ściana zrobiona przez Jinto dała nadzieję na ucieczkę, Shiran jednak zdecydowała się zrobić ostatni atak, który okazał się skuteczny. Garv Flare osłabił go na tyle mocno, aby przywrócić nadzieje na zwycięstwo reszcie drużyny. Ostatecznie bez już wielkich problemów dobił go Lobo. Zniechęceni tak ciężkimi walkami postanowili wynajmować wóz, jednak nie stać ich było na normalne wynajmowanie. Za pierwszym razem udało się to zrobić za przysługę. Za drugim razem było już nieco trudniej, woźnica z niewiadomych przyczyn zaatakował podróżników. Zależało mu na lampie należącej do Shiran, ale dla niej była to ważna pamiątka. Pokonany woźnica w ramach przeprosin za swoje zachowanie zawiózł wszystkich aż do Mane, przez prawie całe Kalmaart. Z pewnością odpokutował winy i mógł wrócić do swojej wioski. Reszta już bez problemu dostała się na niezbyt stabilnej łódce na wyspę, na której miał czekać Etaf. I faktycznie czekał, nie mniej zdziwiony sytuacją niż reszta. Mimo wątpliwości, czy to nie kłamstwa przekonało go lustro, które otrzymali od wcześniejszego Etafa. Przekonany, że dobrze trafiliśmy, bo jeżeli jest jakakolwiek możliwość na pokonanie Aspell, to właśnie w tym świecie. Dowiedzieli się o Technice Obstakle, którą posiada główna osoba w Aspell. Jest o tyle mocna, że można go zniszczyć tylko tą samą mocą. Niestety jest to moc samego Morza Chaosu. Jest jednak podobno osoba, która może pomóc - mag Morhołt . Kolejna podróż dla drużyny, trzeba go poszukać gdzieś w Raltague! Lądują więc od razu w Dabun. Odcinek 5 Wybrańcy wybrali się do miasta Dabuon w poszukiwaniu Morhołta. Bez żadnego tropu szukali w dużych miastach Raltague, ponieważ to była jedyna wskazówka jaką otrzymali. Brak większej ilości pieniędzy zmusiła bohaterów do poświęcenia chwili na dorobienie sobie. Nicolas i Lobo podjęli się zadania z gildii pracy, aby być ochroniarzami na przyjęciu emerytów. W końcu dowiedzieli się, że poza miastem jest ktoś o imieniu, którego szukali. Dokładniej to jest wieża w środku lasu, w której ma swoją kryjówkę. Wieża zawierała wiele pułapek, potworów ale i skarbów jednakże był to fałszywy trop. Okazało się, że miał po prostu bardzo podobne imię. Gdy bohaterowie wrócili do karczmy, czekał na nich list, w którym pisało by udali się do miasta Demidas a odnajdą to czego szukają. Niewiele zastanawiając się udali się do tego miasta w dalsze poszukiwania. Odcinek 6 W Demidas widzą podejrzanie duży ruch na ulicach, nawet jak na tak duże miasto. Okazuje się, że niedaleko znajduje się cenny minerał, ale nie tak łatwo go zdobyć. Bohaterowie nie są jednak nim zainteresowani, zajmują się najpierw swoimi sprawami. Magowie podążyli oczywiście w kierunku biblioteki, nie zajęło to dużo czasu, a w drodze powrotnej zostają zaczepieni przez podejrzane osoby. Chodzi oczywiście o cenny minerał, jest w pobliżu zagajnika, dlatego dla zwykłego kmiecia przydałaby się ochrona. Chętnych na wynajęcie magów okazało się więcej, jednak kto pierwszy, okazał się lepszy. Droga nie była taka niebezpieczna, bardziej zagrażały inne grupy, niż same zwierzątka z zagajnika. Przy samej jaskini okazało się, że również Lobo z Nikolasem zostali wynajęci do tej roboty. W połączeniu mogli zarobić naprawdę całkiem niezłą sumę srebrnych, niestety na drodze do minerału stanęły trolle. Jeden z nich niefortunnie uniknął Garv Flara, który rzucila Shiran, a on niespodziewanie wybuchł przy minerale. Jaskinia się zawaliła, bez szans na nagrodę, a Shiran dostała zakaz rzucania tego zaklęcia... Jednak w dobrych nastrojach wszyscy wrócili do miasta. Nie mając żadnych tropów do swojego prawdziwego zadania wszyscy postanowili odpocząć w karczmie. Spotkali tam podejrzane osoby, dziwnie obserwujący ich mężczyzna, oraz drugą był hazardzista Huenka. Pokazał fajną zabawę, w której można wygrać trochę srebrnych, bohaterowie grali jednak o rzekomy kawałek minerału. Udało się z trudem wygrać, minerał jednak okazał się bezwartościowym kawałkiem kamienia. Nie przejęli się tym, ale noc również nie należała do spokojnych, okazało się, że Lothar został zaatakowany przez podejrzaną osobę wcześniej w karczmie. Na szczęście bez problemu poradził sobie, ale ze względu na szkody, jakie wyrządził nie mogli już wrócić do tej karczmy. Następnego dnia Huenka znowu ich spotyka, tym razem w towarzystwie chętnych na oszukany minerał. Rozpoczyna się bójka w karczmie, co prawda małe zniszczenia są, ale przynajmniej przybysze wiedzą gdzie ich miejsce. Huenka rekompensuje swoje oszustwo informacjami, gdzie możemy próbować znaleźć Morhołta. Sami pewnie nigdy nie szukaliby go w świątyni. Wszyscy od razu się tam udali, Nikolas i Lothar zaczęli rozmowę z kapłanem, która łatwa nie była, w dodatku zostali otruci winem mszalnym. Nie udaje się jemu jednak pokonać reszty. Zaprowadza ich do Morhołta, tam pojawia się Etaf i dużo dyskutują. To nie Morhołt był głównym celem, a Coeg, którego moc ma pomóc. Próbował nią już co prawda zniszczyć świat, ale ryzyko jest teraz konieczne, w dodatku zwrócona zostanie jemu tylko połowa dawnych możliwości. Jest jednak problem, ta moc jest zapieczętowana w krainie umarłych, a piątka bohaterów musi po nią iść. Wszyscy byłoby całkiem proste, gdyby nie strażnicy, którzy niechętnie pozwolą cokolwiek zrobić w krainie umarłych. Cała piątka mimo wszystko zgodziła się iść, może nie do końca wszystkiego świadoma, a może to i lepiej... Odcinek 7 Wszyscy znajdują się w krainie umarłych, wszędzie dookoła pustkowia, niebo jest ciemne, w oddali widać ruiny i wzgórza. Niestety każdy znalazł się w innym miejscu. Samotnie podróżując po nieznanym i niebezpiecznym świecie, bohaterowie napotkają Rycerzy Śmierci. Lothar poznaje Marlene, która pomaga mu zmierzyć się z Rycerzem, dzięki czemu wygrywa. Zwycięsko wychodzi również Lobo. Idąc dalej dochodzą do celu, gdzie znajdują świątynie z zapieczętowaną mocą Coega. Uwolnić go może tylko Lucy, która sama go tam zapieczętowała. Z pomocą Boskiej Furii udaje się przywrócić duszę do ciała Lucy. W końcu dociera i reszta drużyny, której nie poszło tak łatwo z Rycerzami Śmierci i wspólnie próbują przekonać dziewczynę, że słusznie zrobi odpieczętowując Coega. Lucy nie zapieczętowała go bez powodu i bała się, że jej wysiłek i jej towarzyszy trzynaście lat temu pójdzie teraz na marne. Argumenty bohaterów, że mamy większego wroga jednak przekonują Lucy. Etaf sprowadza wszystkich z powrotem do świata żywych, co dziwne Lucy również może wrócić. Po wszystkim wyruszają w podróż w celu odnalezienia świętych broni stworzonych przez Shinzoku. Etaf uznał, że bardzo przydadzą się w walce z Aspell. Lucy również wyrusza z piątką bohaterów. Według Etafa to nie przypadek, że mogła wrócić razem z nimi i może się przydać jeszcze jej moc. Rozdział II Odcinek 8 Nie mając żadnych tropów ani pomysłów, wszyscy udali się na Smoczy Szczyt. Tam według Lothara znajdowała się broń wykuta przez Złote Smoki. Podróż przebiegła bez większych problemów. Smoki jednak nie były chętne współpracować i za nic nie chciały wydać broni, którą okazał się kostur - idealny dla Lothara. Wszyscy już prawie się poddali, gdy zaczepił ich miejscowy złodziej Chandler. Upierał się, że ma mapę do skarbca, cały plan od dłuższego czasu. Brakuje mu tylko osoby, która otworzy barierę nałożoną przez smoki, a dla Lothara to żaden problem. Oczywiście nikt się nie zgodził, oczywiście pozornie. Nie wiadomo dlaczego jednak Lothar, Lobo, Lucy i Shiran poszli ze złodziejem, wkradli się do skarbca i ostatecznie ukradli z niego wszystko łącznie z kosturem. Shiran miała dużo szczęścia w swoim pechu, ponieważ zgubiła się w labiryntach skarbca i o mało co, nie zginęła z rąk strażnika. Nikolas i Jinto również przybiegli do skarbca, chcąc powstrzymać resztę. Szybko niestety rozległ się alarm, przez co musieli szybko uciekać, nie mając czasu na negocjacje. Na miejscu okazało się, że wszystkie skarby zostały jednak na Szczycie, ponieważ Lobo pomylił plecaki. Rozwiązało to trochę spór między bohaterami, nikt jednak nie komentował kradzieży Lothara, który myślami był tylko przy swoim nowym kosturze. Wydało się, że Chandler chciał skarb dla swojego rodzeństwa, ponieważ ciężko im się wiedzie, a jego najmłodszy brat jest chory. Większość wzruszona życiem i poświęceniem złodzieja, kapłan popisał się i uzdrowił małego chłopca, dzięki czemu Chandler nie musi więcej kraść. Mimo że wszystko skończyło się dobrze, każdy miał chwile załamania i zastanawiał się nad sensem swojego życia. Odcinek 9 Na kolejny pomysł wpadła Lucy, aby udać się do Mario, najlepszego kowala w barierze. Wszyscy chętnie udali się we wskazane miejsce. Nie może być jednak za prosto, okazało się, że Mario gdzieś zaginął. Jego brat Luigi poinformował ich również, że było prowadzone śledztwo, ale nic nie znaleźli. Zachęceni poprowadzeniem własnego śledztwa, udali się do miasta, do którego wcześniej pojechał Mario.Ich pierwszym tropem była gildia Sakura To Tsubaki, dla której naprawiał często bronie. Co prawda członkowie uperali się, że bezpiecznie opuścił miasto, jednak czujność w szczególności Lobo nie zawiodła. Sprawcami porwnia byli ucznowie gildii o dziwych imonach, bez większych problemów zostali pokonani, a Mario uratowany. W zamian za to wskazał nam gdzie szukać boni pochodnej Shinzoku, jedynej, jaką osobiście widział. Właścicielem był Bron, dawno nie używał miecza, dlatego oddał go... Znał jednak miejsce, w którym nowy właściciel ją trzyma. Skład broni okazał się zasadzką przygotowaną przez Brona. Chodziło o nadwornego maga i handel narkotykiem, który był tam przechowywny. W zamian za nieświadomą przysługę Bron podarował miecz Nicolasowi. Odcinek 10 Wybrańcy spotykają się z liderem Przedniej Straży Ceifeeda, Maximilianem Rubensem. Podczas długich rozmów i wymianie informacji powstaje sojusz przeciwko gildii Aspell. Bohaterowie postanawiają pomóc nowym kompanom w walce przeciwko zakrystianom - agentom Aspell. Bohaterowie spotykają członków gildii po raz pierwszy, ale nie przeszkodziło im to aby wygrać bez większych problemów. Straż Ceifeeda schwytała wcześniej jednego z wrogów i dali możliwość przesłuchania go również naszym bohaterom. Dowiadują się paru ciekawych rzeczy.Dodatkowo Jinto otrzymuje od Straży, boską relikwię, Łuskę Aqualorda. W końcu wyruszają dalej szukać pozostałych broni. Lucy w tym czasie atakuje mazoku, który jest bardzo tajemniczy. Reszta podróżników wzięła kolejne zadanie, aby zarobić trochę monet. Udało się pokonać wszystkie Lesser Demony w podziemiach Latającej Fortecy Lezariam. Odcinek 11 W celu poszukiwania kolejnych broni wszyscy poszli do Elmekii. Tam spotkali najemnika o imieniu Nicolas, który zaproponował im dobrze płatną prace. Było to pokonanie nieśmiertelnego Mazoku o imieniu Alibaba. Wszyscy zachwyceni wynagrodzeniem od razu się zgodzili. Poszło całkiem dobrze i bez większych obrażeń dlatego wszyscy w dobrym humorze poszli szukać dalej. Dotarli do Lyzeille, do opuszczonego miasta wróżek, pod wulkanem Cravel. Według legend znajduje sie tam sporo skarbów, co spodobało się podróżnikom. Nie było jednak łatwo tam dotrzeć, bardzo wysoka temperatura oraz liczne potwory zniechęcały do kontynuowania. Udało się jednak dotrzeć do skarbu, którym okazały się rękawice Garudy. Najbardziej spodobały się Shiran, poza tym Lobo raczej się nie przydadzą, dlatego to ona od razu założyła je na ręce. W innej skrzyni znajduje zwój z czarem Abyss Flare, który też od razu pakuje do swojego plecaka nie pytając innych. W drodze powrotnej Shiran zauważa, że coś się rusza w jej plecaku, okazało się, że świeżo wykluta salamandra schowała się tam. Szczęśliwa jak nigdy, bo nigdy jeszcze nie dostała tyle rzeczy na raz, chociaż reszta drużyny pewnie średnio zadowolona z podróży pod wulkan. Oczywiście salamandra dostaje imie-Ogion i Shiran zamierza ją tresować. Odcinek 12 Chwilowo wstrzymali poszukiwania ostatniej broni pochodnej Shinzoku, ponieważ jest okazja spotkać kolejnych członków gildii Aspell. Po śledztwie w miastach Raizell i Johannes drużyna postanowiła zrobić zasadzkę. Tsai dowiedział się, że oprócz najniższych rangą magów, mają szanse spotkać również kogoś silniejszego, co pomogłoby ustalić ich poziom umiejętności. Postanowili podzielić sie na drużyny dwuosobowe i zaczaić się przy wszystkich czterech bramach miasta Johannes. Niestety okazało się, że to Aspell zrobiło zasadzkę i spelcjanie puścili plotkę o akcji przewozu złota. Mimo wszystko całą drużyna dobrze poradziła sobie z Zakrystianami. Jedynie Lobo i Lucy gdzieś zaginęli po całej akcji. Nie wiadomo czy zginęli, czy po prostu znaleźli coś co ich zainteresowało... teraz pora wyruszyć w poszukiwania zagubionych członków! Odcinek 13 Zakrystianie porwali Lobo i Lucy, długo trawo szukanie ich, ale w końcu udało się odnaleźć kryjówkę i uratować sojuszników. Następnie wszyscy wyruszyli do Sailuune, aby porządnie wyleczyć swoje rany. Shiran spotkała w świątyni córkę swojego mistrza, Freyę, która powiedziała jej, że jej ojciec nie żyje od bardzo dawna. Przekazuje jej skrzynkę, której sama nie potrafiła otworzyć, aby zabrała sobie pamiątkę po nim. Shiran bez problemu otworzyła, ponieważ w swoim świecie często się do niej wkradała. Znajdowała się tam mapa skarbów, która dotyczy labiryntu w lodowcu na biegunie północnym. Wszyscy udają się tam razem z Shiran, licząc że znajdą coś ciekawego. Warunki były straszne, zimno doskwierało wszystkim, oprócz Jinto. Podczas trudnych zmagań z pogodą bohaterowie zostają napadnięci przez młodego mistrza Aspell Robina. Przeciwnik okazał się bardzo mocny i wybrańcy Ceifeeda ledwo uszli z życiem. Dzięki temu jednak obudzili w sobie nową moc Boskiej Furii. Znaleźli również broń - Ancient Sword, który idealnie pasuje do Lobo. Rozdział III Odcinek 14 Wszyscy udali się do fortecy Lezariam zarobić sporo pieniędzy. Z niewiadomych przyczyn Lobo nie poszedł z resztą. Mimo trudności ze strony Shiran i Lucy udało się oczyścić z potworów podziemie. Nagle Efal przywołał bohaterów by przedstawić im sytuację w Kalmaart. Odbywa się tam walka o władzę między czterema władcami: Władcą Vezendy, Sędzią Solarii, Markizem Mane i Baronem Bezeld. Bardzo trudnym zadaniem jest doprowadzenie do wyboru jednego króla. Trzeba jednak najpierw zdobyć sławę, aby móc wesprzeć któregoś z nich. W ten sposób bohaterowie zajęli się rozsławianiem swojego imienia i badaniem, któremu władcy należy się tron. Zakrystianie Aspell przygotowali w tym czasie zasadzkę, nie udało im się jednak nawet zranić wybrańców Ceifeeda. Odcinek 15 Wybrańcy podróżują po Kalmaart by zdobyć sławę i zorientować się w sytuacji. Przybyli do miasta Solaria, gdzie ma się odbyć egzekucja. Sama sprawa nie interesowała tak bardzo bohaterów dopóki nie dowiedzieli się, że skazańcem jest ich stary przyjaciel Chandler. Oczywiście on uważa, że jest niewinny, w co wszyscy bohaterowie bez wątpliwości wierzyli, Oskarżenie dotyczyło kradzieży ważnych dokumentów kraju. Wybrańcy Ceifeeda postanowili rozwiązać tę zagadkę. Udało się udowodnić, że ich przyjaciel jest niewinny, wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. W tym czasie również zaczęli oficjalnie nazywać siebie Smokami Czasu. Dodatkowo we wsi nieopodal odbywa się rzeź mieszkańców. Bohaterowie wyruszają by im pomóc. Na miejscu okazuje się, że młoda mistrzyni Aspell, Alfaaran chciała tą grabieżą wykurzyć ich z miasta. Bohaterowie pokonują przeciwniczkę oraz jej demony bez większych problemów. Odcinek 16 Smoki czasu przyjeżdżają do stolicy Kalmaart. Tam poznają Kościół Glondorii, który zaciekawił Shiran i Lothara. Kapłanka Eona przedstawiła im założenia ich wiary. Prosi też o pomoc w uratowaniu innej świątynnej miko, którą porwali bandyci. Dla bohaterów to oczywista sprawa i ruszają pomóc służce. Bandytami okazali się Bezpańskie Psy, rewolucjoniści, którzy uważają, że Kalmaart nie potrzebuje władcy. Poznają ich przywódcę Jeffreya. Okazuje się, że dawna przyjaciółka Lobo o imieniu Gata, również należy do Bezpańskich Psów, Dla wszystkich było to małym zaskoczeniem. Jednak jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyła wszystkich informacja o śmierci członków Przedniej Straży Ceifeeda, najprawdopodobniej zdradzeni przez Balka. Odcinek 17 Smoki Czasu wykonują zadania z Wielkiej Gildi Pracy, przede wszystkim aby zdobyć sławę oraz zarobić na dalsze podróże. Początkowo jednym z nich było pilnowanie porządku podczas koncertu organizowanego przez Akademię Bardów w mieście Bezeld. Zadanie oczywiście wykonane, ale osobami, które chciały w koncercie przeszkodzić to rycerze Barona. Przez to wybrańcy nieco podpadli władcy. Następnie w Solarii udało im się odnaleźć i rozbić sektę czczącą Mroczną Władczynię Nadbestię Zellas Mettallium. Odcinek 18 Kolejnym zadaniem dla Gildii Pracy było pokonanie smoków, co poszło bez większych problemów, tylko Lobo się wystraszył i skrył wśród owiec. Następnym zadaniem była walka z niewidzialnym Billym, który upodobał sobie mordować kobiety, dlatego Lucy i Shiran nie brały udziału dla bezpieczeństwa. Bohaterowie podczas wykonywania jednego z nich zostali znalezieni przez Młodego Mistrza Normana w towarzystwie Balka. Walka była zacięta, ale udało się ich pokonać. Odcinek 19 Kolejnym zadaniem z gildii pracy była pomoc staremu znajomemu Nicolasowi Malufa. Poszukiwanie artefaktu w podziemnych ruinach. Niestety nie udało się go znaleźć, ale wszyscy i tak byli zadowoleni z innych znalezisk. Następnie wszyscy wyruszyli do miasta Vezendy, aby oficjalnie wspierać Władcę. Nie udało się od razu z nim spotkać, potrzebna do tego jest pomoc jego pomocników. Z Kupcem poszło całkiem sprawnie, tylko u Shiran i Lucy było nieco bardziej skomplikowane. Odcinek 20 Lucy i Lothar poszli na spotkanie z przywódcą gildii czarnej magii Norą. Okazuję się, że ona też wie trochę o Aspell i chce wymienić się informacjami. Lobo w tym czasie postanowił śledzić najprawdopodobniej kogoś z Aspell. Wróg nawet nie zdążył się przedstawić zanim Lobo przeciął go na pół. Tej samej nocy ktoś zaatakował Shiran w jej pokoju w karczmie. Na szczęście szybka reakcja kolegów sprawiła, że ostatecznie nic się nie stało. Gdy już wszyscy czuli się dobrze poszli do Władcy Vezendy aby zaoferować mu swoje wsparcie. Władca chętnie pozna możliwości sojuszników dlatego wysyła ich na zabicie Hydry na bagnach niedaleko. Zadanie zostaje wykonane bez trudu. W drodze powrotnej Lucy zostaje zaatakowana przez ludzi od Coega Wyniosłego oraz Fellbro. Wszyscy pomagają Lucy pokonać przeciwników. Pojawia potem Coeg Wyniosły, który zdradza Smokom Czasu gdzie mogą znaleźć sposób na pokonanie lidera Aspell oraz mówi Lucy, że jego planem jest przejąć jej ciało. Gdy Smoki Czasu wracają do Władcy Vezendy, ten obejmuje ich swoim patronatem i zapisuje do turnieju który rozpocznie się niebawem. Odcinek 21 Bohaterowie biorą udział w eliminacjach do turnieju, startując jako reprezentanci Władcy Vezendy. W turnieju pierwsza część turnieju ma charakter drużynowy więc Smoki Czasu dzielą się na dwie drużyny Smoków Czasu: Jinto, Lucy i Nicolas oraz Shiran, Lothar i Lobo. Oczywiście miał miejsce i zakład, w którym najgorsza osoba z turnieju miałą usługiwać najlepszej. W eliminacjach obie drużyny bardzo szybko pokonały swoich przeciwników, całej szóstce udało się dojść do głównego turnieju. Pierwszą walką była Lucy z Shiran, w której Lucy błyskawicznie pokonała Shiran, Oprócz nich do turnieju dostał się również Nicolas Maluf, Bardzo Osobliwy Bojownik (BoB), Brudny Zaharry oraz Drużyna Barona Bezeld. Odcinek 22 Nicolas ze Smoków Czasu przegrywa z drugim Nicolasem przez co musi wyczyścić mu broń, taki był ich zakład przed walką. Lothar zostaje zdyskwalifikowany przez zatrzaśnięcie się w toalecie, przez co przegrywa cały turniej i będzie usługiwał zwycięzcy. Podczas walki Jinto w półfinale zostaje przeprowadzony zamach na przywódców Kalmaart. Shiran Nicolas i drugi Nicolas wybiegają za sprawcami, którzy okazują się Bezpańskimi Psami. Tymczasem Jinto tłumaczy się dlaczego jego przeciwnik nie żyje. W końcu udało się ustalić, że spowodowane było to trucizną rzuconą przez Bezpańskie Psy. Można oficjalnie zacząć finał, w którym walczy cała zwycięska trójka czyli Lobo, Lucy i Jinto. Magowie sami się zabijają, a decydującym rzutem młotem z dystansu w Jinto wygrywa Lobo. Nicolas i Shiran wrócili z pogoni za Bezpańskimi Psami, nie udało się dowiedzieć żadnych przydatnych informacji. Wiadomo jednak, że drugi Nicolas odkąd dowiedział się, że bohaterowie są wrogami Aspell, nie będzie mógł dłużej być ich przyjacielem. Smoki czasu postanawiają podzielić się na dwie drużyny. Nicolas, Shiran i Lothar wyruszają do Sailuune gdzie chcą odnaleźć sposób na pokonanie Destrantisa. Natomiast Lucy, Jinto i Lobo wyruszyli do Herranu, podobno tam zbiera się inna drużyna, która chce walczyć z Aspell. Odcinek 23 Drużyna Nicolas, Shiran i Lothar zostają poproszeniu przez Władcę Vezendy aby pomogli jego znajomemu, który ma duże wpływy finansowe. Zadaniem okazuje się pilnowanie gościa w rezydencji Arkhama Levrafa, na którego poluje znany zabójca Farewell. Rezydencja jest ogromna, że sami bohaterowie się ledwo w niej odnajdują. Podczas pilnowania gościa faktycznie atakuje zabójca. Na szczęście Nicolas przeszkodził mu na jakiekolwiek działania, ale reszta nie sprawdziła się i Farewell uciekł. Nie obyło się bez szkód, mimo wielkiej ostrożności Shiran, ale zabójca nie zwracał już na to uwagi. Arkham mocno się zezłościł i wystawił rachunek, który był dla bohaterów ogromną sumą. Na szczęście Władca opłaci zadłużenie. Następnie w Sailuune bohaterowie spotykają maga, którego córka jest podejrzana o dziwne, złe moce. Bije od niej zła energia. Okazuje się, że to Mazoku macza w tym palce. Próbując uwolnić dziewczynkę od działania złego Mazoku bohaterowie rozpoczynają walkę, w której udaje się go pokonać. Niestety oddział inkwizytorów Czyściciele dowiedział się o tym przypadku i również postanawiają pozbyć sie Mazoku, z tym że przy okazji nie zwracają uwagi na życie maga i dziewczynki. Odcinek 24 Drużyna Jinto, Lucy oraz Lobo jadą w tym czasie do miasta Two Window w Herranie. W Kalmaart spotykają się z Jeffreyem, przywódcą w kryjówce Bezpańskich Psów gdzie ten proponuje im dołączenie. Na szczęście Lobo i reszta jednak nie są zainteresowani tą propozycją. W mieście Zeldros, Jinto spotyka członka Aspell Shina, którego pokonuje w walce sam na sam. Po drodze do celu drużyna wstąpiła tez do kowala Mario gdzie wydarzył się mały incydent z jego bratem Luigim. Gdy w końcu docierają do celu, atakują ich uczniowie Rosomaka. Po ich pokonaniu i wyjaśnieniu nieporozumienia drużyna spotyka się z Eldirithem Zielonym, Rosomakiem oraz kilkoma innymi osobami, które przygotowują się w ukryciu do walki z Aspell. Odcinek 25 Dalsze przygody Nicolasa, Shiran i Lothara zaprowadziły ich do świątyni Wodnego Smoka Ragradii, nie było łatwo ją znaleźć, ale udało się przy pomocy innych kapłanów. Świątynia nie była w najlepszym stanie, gdyż zaatakował ją pewien mag, a podczas walki z bohaterem strzegącym skarbu świątyni, została dosłownie przecięta na pół. Okazuje się, że Mag był bardzo potężny, ostatecznie zamienił się w coś strasznie silnego. Nie udało się jednak ukraść tego, czego szukał. Główny Kapłan przewidział napad i ukrył zapiski u przyjaciela pod Sailuune. Bohaterowie postanowili wyruszyć do niego, po drodze zaglądając do najsławniejszej karczmy w Sailuune Pod Kapciem i zjeść drogiego, ale jakże pysznego Kapcia. Stary druid po poleceniu przez głownego kapłana świątyni nie miał problemów z przekazaniem zapisków. Jednak ukrył je w jaskini niedaleko. Nie była to łatwa podróż, dużo potworów oraz walka ze swoimi słabościami okazały się trudne dla bohaterów. Nie udało się jednak znaleźć nic, co przypominałoby jakiekolwiek zapiski. Zmęczeniu bohaterowie wrócili do Druida myśląc, że zostały skradzione, jednak okazało się. że zapomniał on je tam zanieść. Bohaterom udało się zdobyć moc, która może się bardzo przydać w walce z przywódcą Aspell. Odcinek 26 Bohaterowie znowu w komplecie wyruszają do Kalmaart. Po drodze spotykają osoby zarażoną dziwną chorobą, początkowo nie chcąc się angażować w niebezpieczne rzeczy przed koronacją, jednak w końcu postanawiają zobaczyć co wywołuje zarazę. Idąc w stronę złej energii dochodzą do Fortu Westa gdzie czekają Zakrystianie i Bezpańskie Psy, którzy wypuszczają w powietrze demoniczną truciznę Mor, dzięki wielkiej roślinie. Walka okazuje się bardzo łatwa, dzięki potężnemu zaklęciu Jinto, nie obyło się jednak bez strat. Jeden z Bezpańskich Psów Galvahad niszczy roślinę przez co trucizna rozprowadza się z dużo większym nasileniem. Ludzie w państwie odczuwają objawy zarazy, na szczęście znalazł się ktoś, kto potrafi wyleczyć zarażonych, wśród których znalazł się też Nicolas. To Templariusze Glondorii mają taką moc. Władca Vezendy wyrusza do stolicy, gdzie ma odbywać się koronacja, bohaterowie oczywiście również się tam wybierają. Chodzi plotka, że na skutek zarazy zmarł Baron Bezeld, jednak Lucy dostaje list wysłany właśnie przez niego. Odcinek 27 Smoki Czasu postanawiają zdobyć fundusze na konieczne wydatki i postanawiają wykonać parę zadań z Gildii Pracy. Lucy jednak samotnie wyrusza do Bezeld spotkać się z Baronem. Plotka jednak była prawdziwa i Baron nie żyje, okazało się, że list napisał jego syn. Chce on wykorzystać swojego zmarłego ojca i przejąć władzę w państwie. Jednak sam Baron w końcu wraca do domu i atakuje wszystkich. Lucy poradziła sobie z takim przeciwnikiem bez większych problemów. Wtedy pojawia się Morhołt, który stał za przyzwaniem Barona ze świata umarłych, chciał przetestować umiejętności dziewczyny, która ma zostać wg niego nowym ciałem dla Coega. W tym samym czasie Władca Vezendy zostaje porwany. Była to zasadzka przygotowana przez trzech Młodych Mistrzów Aspell, w tym starego przyjaciela - Nicolasa Malufa. Walka staje się bardzo trudna dla Smoków Czasu, przeciwnicy znają bardzo potężne czary i techniki. Jeden z Mistrzów - Kalandir, miał przydomek Niezniszczalny, ponieważ nigdy nie przegrał walki. Nieszczęśliwie uderza bardzo potężną techniką Jinto, który nie miał już możliwości się zregenerować, przez co umiera. Lobo i Shiran widząc to, wpadli w furię i zniszczyli Kalandira. Drużyna w ogóle nie ciesząc się z wygranej pogrążyła się w smutku i żałobie. Odcinek 28 Po śmierci Jinto wyruszyli do Mane aby pożegnać towarzysza. Lider zdecydował, że łódką wypuszczą ciało w morze, aby dotarł tam, gdzie najbardziej chciał wrócić po całej walce z Aspell. Przy ceremoniach pogrzebowych, które odprawiał Lothar, pojawił się Etaf, który pomógł przenieść ciało Jinto do Demonicznych Rubieży. Wracając w smutnych nastrojach Smoki Czasu zostają zaatakowani przed jednego z członków Aspell Silvergolda, który chce sprawdzić czy naprawdę mają jakąś moc. To nie był najlepszy moment na przychodzenie do bohaterów, wściekły Lobo od razu pokazał swoją nową technikę, której wręcz wystraszył się Silvergold. Następnie powrócili do stolicy, gdzie mieli krótką przygodę z jakimś opętanym jegomościem, który zaatakował kapłankę Eonę. Następnie rozpoczęły się przygotowania do koronacji. Smoki Czasu pilnowały uroczystości ale na szczęście wszystko poszło bez problemu. Okazało się też, że Bezpańskie Psy, które miały zaatakować podczas koronacji, zostały rozwalone przez wcześniej spotkanego Silvergolda. Odcinek 29 Przyjaciółka Lothara Eona prosi go o pomoc w zdobyciu relikwi do świątyni - Golden Sworda. Miecz ma w sobie moc samej Pani Koszmarów dlatego jest tak ważny dla Katedry. Wszyscy zgadzają się pomóc i wyruszają szukać Sworda do ruin. Nie były one jakoś szczególnie obsadzone w potwory, a sam miecz znaleziono dość wcześnie. Drużyna podzieliła się na dwie drużyny, Eona, Shiran i Lobo poszli w jedną stronę i to oni napotkali Golden Sword, który okazał się walczyć z nimi swoją pozostałą mocą. Nie było łatwo, miecz doskonale absorbował ataki, jednak przy pomocy Lothara, który wrócił się, aby pomóc towarzyszom, poszło nie najgorzej. Nicolasowi i Lucy nie poszło tak łatwo z potworami, do których zdecydował się wejść nieopodal. Relikwia została oczywiście przeniesiona do Katedry. Następnie udali się do Fortecy oczyścić ostatnie piętro. Współpraca okazała się przydatna i pokonali wszystkie potwory. Odnaleźli tam kartkę z pamiętnika gdzie opisana jest historia upadku państwa Rediteus oraz czynów Templariuszy Glondorii z przed ponad 400 lat. Wszyscy byli mocno zaskoczeni i zawiedzieni, ale teraz przede wszystkim trzeba wyjaśnić tą sytuację. Później król Kalmaart wzywa Smoki Czasu na spotkanie z wszystkimi wtajemiczonymi osobami w Państwie w sprawie Aspell. Na miejscu pojawia się strateg, który opisuje swoją strategię, którą od dłuższego czasu podobno obmyśla. Na szczęście lub nieszczęście, ciężko określić, strategiem okazuje się Mistrz Shiran - Palls. Dziewczynka postanawia chronić świat i będzie zapisywać wszystkie pomysły Mistrza, oraz przypominać mu, że on jest przecież strategiem w ważnej sprawie. Odcinek 30 Nicolas i Lothar wyruszają pilnować Sędziego Solarii, aby bezpiecznie dotarł do domu. Wcześniej poznają dwóch najemników, których przyłączają do drużyny. Oboje palą się do walki z Aspell co Nicolas chętnie wykorzystuje do pomocy. Na miejscu w Solarii spotykają starego przyjaciela Chandlera, który prosi Lothara o pomoc w wyleczeniu siostry z choroby. Niestety jest to pułapka zastawiona na Lothara przez Balka, który chce się odegrać. Ledwo udaje mu się ucieć. Nicolas mając złe przeczucia przyszedł w idealnym momencie i zadał ostateczny cios swoją nową techniką. Nagle pojawił się Silvergold, który z niewiadomych przyczyn zabiera ciało Balka. W tym czasie Lobo spotyka ranną Gatę, która prosi go o uwolnienie Bezpańskich Psów. Zanosi ją do katedry i prosi o zaopiekowanie się Gatą. Niestety wpadł w konflikt z kapłanką Eoną przez co ona pokazała swoją prawdziwą tożsamość. Zaczyna kontrolować Shiran i atakuje Lobo i Lucy. Aspell jest wszędzie, to była oczywista sprawa dla Smoków Czasu. Jednak fakt, że to Eona zdradziła był dość wstrząsający. Lobo jednak bezlitośnie pokonuje kapłankę, po czym uzdrawia siebie, mimo że dziewczyny leżały nieprzytomne i pędzi poinformować Króla co się wydarzyło. Niestety Król nie zrozumiał wszystkiego tak jakby chciał tego Lobo i wpędza go do lochu. Gdy Lider wrócił z misji, drużyna robi wszystko aby uwolnić towarzysza. Udaje się to, gdyż jest kluczową osobą w pokonaniu Aspell. Nie do końca jednak Smoki Czasu są przekonani, że Lobo jeszcze interesuje się tym powierzonym mu zadaniu. Na nieszczęście wszystkich Aspell zaatakowało - dużo wcześniej niż przewidywali. Odcinek 31 Aspell zaatakowało, trzeba plany strategiczne wcielić w życie. Jest jeszcze tylko problem Lobo, będzie potrzebna jego współpraca. Nicolas postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i pomóc Lobo załatwić swoje sprawy. Kiedy wszystko już się wyjaśniło drużyna wyrusza do Mane. Po drodze atakują Templariusze Glondorii, Smoki Czasu jednak spieszą się i niechętnie podejmują wyzwanie. Bez większych problemów pokonują Templariuszy. W Mane trwają przygotowania do bitwy, wszystko zdaje się być dopięte na ostatni guzik. Po drugiej stronie demony przyzywali Louise i Bou, pojawił się nawet Morgol Xavelin. Drużyna Nicolasa, która miała zniszczyć roślinę również bez problemu sobie poradziła. Jedynie Lobo został ranny, ale szybko wylizał rany. Po walce Smoki Czasu popłynęli na wyspę Etafa i spotkali tam trzech członków Rady Aspell. Etaf nie przeżył tego spotkania. Jedna z Rady - Erika postanowiła sprawdzić moc Smoków Czasu, o których tyle słyszała. Wykonując dziwną technikę stworzyła iluzję na wszystkich, w której po pokonaniu przeciwnika, bohaterowie zaczęli normalne życie. Nie do końca co prawda, gdyż wszędzie widzieli czaszki zamiast twarzy... Lobo używając Boskiej Furii wydostał się z iluzji i zaskoczony, że walka dalej trwa zaczął budzić resztę. Erika widząc to postanowiła użyć swojego Zamulu Xalafuu. Potężna moc jaką uwolniła prawie wykończyła Smoki Czasu. Jednak Nicolas używając swojej techniki pokonał członka Rady zadając potężny cios. Rozdział IV Odcinek 32 Bohaterowie spotykają się z Mariną Anoichi, leżała ranna u Etafa i przed atakiem dostała informacje do przekazania Smokom Czasu. Na biegunie północnym jest Rycerz Ceifeeda, który może wzmocnić ostateczną moc Boskiej Furii. Lider zadecydował, że wyruszą mimo małej ilości czasu. Wcześniej jeszcze rozmawiają z Templariuszką, która zdradziła trochę nowych faktów o Aspell. Shiran niepokojąco zainteresowana historią została zabrana przez Lobo z lochów. Na biegunie spotykają Generała Norsta, który chce przeszkodzić Smokom Czasu. Moc bohaterów okazała się wystarczająco wielka aby pokonać tak potężnego Mazoku. Zyskali co prawda ogromny przypływ mocy i Rycerza Ceifeeda, ale nie potrafią go jeszcze kontrolować. W tym czasie Lucy z Edgem i Reppelem wyruszyła ukraść Sygnet Sarlica, który ma pomóc ogarnąć całą tą sytuację z Kościołem Glondorii. Tam Lucy spotyka Morhołta, który ostatecznie chce sprawdzić kto jest lepszym Nekromantą. Początkowo wyrównana walka, jednak to Lucy pokazała wyższość i pokonała maga. Odcinek 33 Lucy twierdzi, że może pomóc Wybrańcom z problemem w zapanowaniu nad Boską Furią. Przywołuje Omara Pielgrzyma, który również posiadał taką moc. Chętnie opowiada skąd się wzięła, jak ją uzyskać i przede wszystkim jak nad nią zapanować. Ostatnim poziomem okazała się Boska Forma, która w znaczny sposób ulepsza wcześniejsze poziomy. Wygląd bohaterów również nieco się zmienił i chyba każdemu spodobały się nowe moce. Z nieco większym entuzjazmem wszyscy zaczęli się przygotowywać do wojny, przede wszystkim zaopatrując się w przydatne rzeczy jak mikstury, zwoje. Smoki Czasu wraz z Lucy będą walczyć na Przeklętej Wyspie Necleskiej aby zająć się Radą Aspell, a przede wszystkim Destrantisem. Niespodziewane zniszczenie statku powoduje rozdzielenie się drużyny. Nicolas został sam i będzie musiał pokonać Młodego Mistrza. Lothar i Lobo są dalej w morzu i również spotkali Młodego Mistrza. Shiran i Lucy miały najmniej szczęścia, co w sumie się zgadza, i trafiły na Członka Rady. Wydaje się znać Lucy, ale to nie wróży nic dobrego. Odcinek 34 Lobo i Lothar mieli mniej szczęścia i nie wylądowali nawet na wyspie, tylko pływali w morzu. Ich przeciwnikiem był ryboczłowiek, Młody Mistrz. W związku z naturalnym środowiskiem członka Aspell, miał ogromną przewagę nad naszymi bohaterami. W końcu udało im się jednak dopłynąć do brzegu i tam już bez większych problemów pokonują Młodego Mistrza. Nicolas z kolei po dwóch ciosach już pokonał swojego przeciwnika - również Młodego Mistrza, miał niestety o tyle pecha, że ten zdążył narzucić na Nicolasa klątwę, która jest całkiem upierdliwa, co jakiś czas zadając ranę. Lucy i Shiran, jak można było się spodziewać, miały dużego pecha. Ich przeciwnikiem okazał się członek Rady Aspell. Jakby nieszczęścia było mało, okazuje się, że jest nieśmiertelny i nie można go zabić. Shiran decyduje się wykorzystać wszystkie swoje najlepsze techniki, w tym zaklęcie Ragna Blade, po którym przeciwnik puszcza Shiran wolno. Sam chce pokonać Destrantisa, tylko nie potrafi, także wykorzystuje moc małej Shiran. Międzyczasie zabiera jej cząstkę duszy, o czym wie tylko Lucy i decyduje się wejść do świata umarłych aby spróbować odebrać tę cząstkę i możliwie pokonać Asperiona. Na szczęście Strażnicy Śmierci widząc, że Lucy ma kłopoty postanawiają jej pomóc. Shiran korzysta z okazji i ucieka do zamku, gdzie spotyka Nicolasa. Odcinek 35 Do Nicolasa i Shiran dołączają Lobo i Lothar, z czego cała czwórka bardzo się ucieszyła, że są prawie w komplecie. Na przeciwko nich stają Młodzi Mistrzowie Bargo i Fiona. Chimery psa, który był samurajem i królika, która była małą, jak się okazało niebezpieczną dziewczynką. Lobo przyjął wyzwanie walki sam na sam z samurajem, co poszło wbrew wcześniejszym założeniom, całkiem nieźle. Reszta stanęła na przeciwko dziewczynki, która była bardzo szybka i nie miała żadnych problemów z unikaniem wszystkiego. Na szczęście podwinęła jej się noga i koniec końców to Shiran pokonuje Fionę. Walka małych dziewczynek. Po zabraniu nieprzytomnej Fiony bohaterowie udali się dalej, napotykając członka Rady Aspell i trzech innych członków Aspell. W tym samym czasie na wojnie w Kalmaart trwają bitwy. Ponownie walczą z Morgolem, który wcale nie był martwy. Pojawia się również Mutaf, brat Etafa. Odcinek 36 Lucy wraz z Rycerzami Śmierci stara się pokonać Asperiona w krainie umarłych. Po wezwaniu Zamulu walka okazała się dużo bardziej skomplikowana, ale Lucy też miała w zanadrzu swoją mocną technikę, przywołując do pomocy Omara Pielgrzyma. Zabrakło trochę szczęścia, bo mimo wszystko walka była dość wyrównana, jednak Lucy zginęła w walce o pomoc towarzyszom. W tym czasie reszta drużyny walczyła z innym członkiem rady o imieniu Mudu i trzema innymi, jak się później okazuje, kontrolowanymi przed Mudu. Shiran i Lobo poznają tajemnicę członka Rady i to pomaga im pokonać przeciwnika. Oczywiście on również przyzwał Zamulu, ale i on zostaje ostatecznie pokonany. Odcinek 37 Bohaterowie zostali rozdzieleni.Lobo wraz z Rosomakiem i Raulem postanowili się wyleczyć i iść dalej, gdzie dochodzą do pomieszczenia, w którym więziona była Shiran. Towarzyszył jej chłopczyk, który bardzo chciał się zaprzyjaźnić. Niestety Shiran się go bała i nie potrafiła nic z tym zrobić. Chłopakowi towarzyszył chomik, który opowiedział smutną historię chłopca i dlaczego jest taki przerażający. Po trudnej walce, jak się okazało z Członkiem Rady, ostatecznie zwyciężyli bohaterowie, niestety Raul poniósł śmierć. Nicolas w tym czasie przebywa w laboratorium, gdzie atakuje go drugi Nicolas. W bardzo wyrównanej walce zwycięstwo odnosi jednak Nicolas ze Smoków Czasu. Wchodzi dalej do ukrytej komnaty, z której dowiaduje się paru tajemnic na temat wyspy. Dostaje również świętą Tarczę Bocilier. Lothar spotyka człowieka ze swojego rodu Christophera, który dużo opowiada o początkach i tajemnicach Aspell. Kapłan uczy się również używać świętej magii. Odcinek 38 Nora i Zielony zaczynają walczyć z Christopherem. Dołącza do nich Lothar. Zielony kończy walkę śmiercią, ale udaje się pokonać Christophera i jego Zamulu. Reszta drużyny szuka siebie nawzajem, co zajmuje im dużo czasu. Gdy udaje im się odnaleźć, Rosomak wskazuje im komnatę Destranthisa i postanawiają tam wejść. Okazuje się, że Destranthis jest uwięziony w świecie astralnym przez Silvergolda. Okazuje się, że jest dwóch Silvergoldów, podzielił się na człowieka i mazoku, który w nim był. Ten chce aby Smoki Czasu pokonały członka rady - Samarę, ponieważ uważa, że on sam nie potrafi. W międzyczasie Rosomak walczy ze strategiem Aspell, Rodimusem Dalklarem i dostaje poważne obrażenia. Odcinek 39 Bohaterowie razem z Rosomakiem walczą z Rodimusem, strategiem Aspell. Jeden z uczniów Rosomaka okazał się być Mazoku po stronie Gildii, jednak ostatecznie został wierny swojemu Mistrzowi i walczył po stronie Bohaterów. Strateg użył bardzo potężnego zaklęcia szamanizmu ognia - Blast Bomba, ale nie dało mu to zwycięstwa, ponieważ ostatecznie śmiertelny cios zadała Shiran używając równie potężnego Ragna Blade. Wspólnymi siłami również udało się pokonać jego Zamulu. Następnie Smoki Czasu podążyli do Samary, która była pilnowana przez Silvergolda. Okazało się, że jest broniona również przez samo obstakle nadane przez Destrantisa. Bohaterom udaje się zniszczyć jedno obstakle, a Balk swoją włącznią niszczy drugie. Okazuje się, że prawdziwym celem zranienia Samary przez Silvergolda Mazoku był fakt, że miała ona w sobie jedną siódmą część Shabranigdo. Balk korzystając z okazji, że widzi starych znajomych, chce ich zabić. Jednak Lobo pierwszy zadaje ostateczny cios. Odcinek 40 Silvergold prosi Coega Wyniosłego o pomoc w swoim planie. Powstrzymuje on Smoki Czasu od dostania się do komnaty Destrantisa aby ten nie dowiedział się co dzieje się w zamku. Coeg jako nekromanta wzywa ze świata umarłych Króla Chemogena, który kiedyś rządził tym zamkiem. Rosomak wraz a Asperionem pomagali Bohaterom. Niestety członek Rady poniósł śmierć w tej walce, okazało się że stracił swoją nieśmiertelność. Trudno było pokonać przeciwnika, ale po połączeniu świętej i czarnej magii Shiran i Lotara udało to się. Następnie Smoki Czasu przedstawiają Destrantisowi sytuację panującą w zamku i okazuje się, że był on cały czas manipulowany przez Silvergolda. A sama święta Arista była tak naprawdę iluzją stworzoną przez samą Erikę. Słowo Boże, które Asperion ukrył w duszy Shiran, wszystkim pokazało prawdę. Ze złości Destrantis rozpoczyna walkę. Bohaterom udało się zniszczyć wiele z obstakli, ale niestety muszą wycofać się z walki ponieważ Lobo z niewiadomych przyczyn wziął Vaala, po którym traci nad sobą kontrolę i atakował głównie swoich towarzyszy. Odcinek 41 Lobo został sam na polu walki z Destranthisem, niestety nadludzka siła, ale i brak kontroli nie pomógł mu. Ostatecznie kończy walkę Destranthis bijając w jego brzuch Ancient Sworda, po czym wyrusza na zachód, tam gdzie Silvergold i reszta demonów. Reszta drużyny postanawia wrócić się, aby zobaczyć co z Lobo. Dzięki przypisaniu duszy przez Coega udaje się uratować towarzysza Lotharowi. Coeg również wymusił litość i uratowanie życia. Do zamku przybywa Mutaf i twierdzi, że wszystkie demony, nad którymi miał kontrolę, wyruszyły na zachód, w stronę Gór Kataart. Przybywają również nowi sojusznicy czyli Mistrzowie Smoków Czasu. Lobo leży po operacji złączenia rąk, ponieważ Rufus - Mistrz Lobo oddał mu swoje ręce. Wszyscy są źli na Bohatera, że naraził życie swoich towarzyszy. Okazuje się też, że jest jeszcze jeden groźny wróg, Czarnoksiężnik z Lezariam, który przebywa w podziemiach fortecy. Bohaterowie wyruszają go pokonać, decydują się jednak zrobić to w trójkę. Okazuje się nim mag Geist Gallager, który przyzywa Zamulu Baltisa ale i tak przegrywa ze Smokami Czasu. Odcinek 42 Smoki Czasu przygotowują się do wyprawy w Góry Kataart aby ostatecznie zmierzyć się z Destranthisem, Silvergoldem i Shabranigdo. Naprawiając ostatecznie ekwipunek i ucząc się przydatnych technik wyruszają w podróż na zachód. W tym czasie Rosomak walczy z Silvergoldem Mazoku i rani go poważnie, aby nie mógł na dłuższy czas się odrodzić. Przekazując tą informację Destranthisowi liczy na przyłączenie do siebie Zamulu, jednak się przeliczył - to nie jest takie łatwe. Smoki Czasu zdążyły już dotrzeć do głównego wroga, a Rosomak postanawia stanąć im na przeciw. Trwało to jednak chwilkę, gdyż Lothar bez problemu zajął się przeciwnikiem. Został już tylko Destranthis. Odcinek 43 Wybrańcy Ceifeeda stają do walki z Destranthisem, Silvergoldem oraz Lordem Demonów Shabranigdo jednocześnie! Po bardzo długiej i ciężkiej batalii w górach Kataart, udaje się pokonać przeciwników i uratować świat. Smoki Czasu postanawiają zostać w odratowanym świecie i korzystać z życia jak tylko się da. Shiran skupia się na swojej edukacji u mistrza oraz w gildii. Wygląd i osobowość ' Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Aspell ArcNiska, młoda dziewczynka w krótkich czarnych włosach z grzywką. Ze względu na miejsce zamieszkania nosi ciepłą pelerynę z futerkiem. Jest utalentowana, mimo młodego wieku wiele już potrafi niestety ma przy tym również pecha, wszystko wylatuje jej z rąk, o wszystko się potyka... 'Moce i umiejętności Posiada Boską Furię, moc, która na swoim pierwszym poziomie osłabia działanie czarnej magii. Potrafi też regenerować obrażenia. A najmocniejszą jej stroną jest używanie własnej techniki. Shiran stworzyła dwie : Garuda Hane i Garuda Yumi. Posiada najlepszy znany czar, pobierający moc od samej Pani Koszmarów - Ragna Blade Kiedy Shiran uzyskuje boską formę - uzyskuje dostęp do swoich ulepszonych technik. Dodatkowo posiada specjalne 3 kryształy które wzmacniają jej magię. The Legends Of Slayers: Dungeon Nazwa karty: Shiran Numer karty: 009 Kategoria karty: Pogromca Podkategoria karty: Mag Umiejętność 1: '''Dynast Brass' - Można zostawić wynik rzutu przy walce z 2 lub 3 wrogami na grę'' Umiejętność 2: '''Boska Regeneracja' - Odnawia stracone w walce PR na turę'' Umiejętność 3: Gaav Flare - +2 oczka do rzutów przeciwko magom. Umiejętność 4: '''Ragna Blade' - + 3 oczka w walce zz bosem / użycie kosztuje 1 PR'' *Pogrubione umiejętności to takie, które posiada tylko ta karta = *Kursywa = umiejętności dodane lub zmienione w''' rozszerzeniu gry: The Legends Of Slayers: Dungeon - Kolejna Sesja''' = 'Ciekawostki' Podróżuje z salamandrą o imieniu Ogion. Jest z nią bardzo zżyta, lecz rzadko pozwala jej walczyć. Postanowiła pobawić się trochę w bioeksperymentach, uczy ją tego jej mistrz - Palls Logan, który jest również głównym strategiem w walce z Aspell. Karmi Mistrza prowiantem, który Lucy robi dla całej drużyny na podróże. Nauczyła krowy robić salto w pewnej wiosce. Pokonała Generała Norsta swoim czarem Ragna Blade. Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Aspell Arc